Frequency agility (or slow frequency hopping) technique may be commonly used in cordless mouse design in order to mitigate the negative effects of interference induced by collocated wireless networks. This kind of frequency hopping technique may be preferred as it has superior transmission rate and lower power consumption as compared to conventional frequency hopping method. Conventionally used frequency hopping methods may hop across the entire frequency band in random and periodic fashion. One example of frequency hopping system is Bluetooth. Bluetooth devices may use 79 of the 83.5 available channels in the 2.4 GHz band, hopping across these channels in a random fashion and at a rate of 1600 times per second. The drawback is that as soon as another wireless device is introduced into the environment this type of hopping results in occasional collisions. Thus, there may be a need for improved methods and devices.